Annoying
by Ziggeh Mantranoodle
Summary: ONE SHOT Gambit tries his hand at annoying Rogue. Will he be throttled? Read to find out! Rated for excessive carrot-throwing.


Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Rogue and Remy belong to Marvel. Oh, just so you know, this was a rp.

Me: Gambit

BatFan407: Rogue

Savvy?

* * *

Rogue moved gracefully about the kitchen. Her territory, this. A huge crockpot sat on the counter, and she was adding various ingredients to it. Dinner. She dug through the freezer, coming up with a huge package of meat, and put it into the microwave to thaw out.

Gambit peeked into the kitchen and spotted Rogue. He suspected she would be in here. He leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms,"Y'know what y'doin'?"he asked, a bemused grin on his features.

She shot a glare at him. "I've been cooking for everyone since I got here. I know what I'm doing, yes. Is there something you wanted?" The microwave beeped, and she grabbed the package. Slitting the side expertly with a knife, she dumped it into the crockpot, then proceeded to chop up the carrots she had left draining on the sideboard, using, of course, a different knife. She knew the safety procedures better than any.

"Non. Not really."he returned her glare with a smile. Remy walked further into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools by the island counter, watching her cook.

She tossed the carrots in, then started on the potatoes. Another clean knife. It was becoming an obsessive disorder with her to keep everything clean-dishes were instantly washed, counters instantly wiped. She turned her head to watch him from the corner of her eye. "Don' watch me like that! I don' wanna cut m'self jus' b'cause you're makin' me paranoid!"

"Whaddya suggest I do, hmm? Twiddle m't'umbs 'nd stare at de ceilin', _listenin_' t'ya cook?"Gambit asked, supressing a chuckle.. for now.

She composed herself again, reminding herself about her accent-again. This never happened before. "Fine, then." She moved her cutting board so that she was facing him. "I'd rather be able to see you watching me than not see you and go insane."

"Y'wan I shoul' make faces at you?"He asked, taking off his sunglasses and dropping them into a random pocket. He looked at her, that same sexy smile on his face.

"No. If you do, I _will_ throw something at you, and I mean that." Potatoes peeled, she started to cut them into chunks, dropping them directly into the crockpot...which meant she had to turn her back on him again. Sighing, she stood at an angle to both Remy and the crockpot. There.

Remy chuckled t her stance. "Somet'in' random, o' somet'in dat y'wanna t'row at me?"

"Something like one of these knives, or perhaps tonight's dinner." He was baiting her, and she knew it, but she controlled the urge to throttle him for the moment so she could finish her tasks. Setting the lid on the now-full crockpot, she turned it on and went to one of her cupboards, pulling out several cans of green beans and a can opener.

"Touche."Gambit said, still watching her movements.

"You really bug me, you know that?" His smug attitude finally getting on her nerves, she pitched a carrot top accurately, hitting him on the forehead with it. "Why have you picked me to annoy?"

Gambit rubbed his forehead," 'Cause. Y'know, I plan on annoyin' ya till y'let y'accent shine. All de time."

Exasperated, she turned the full power of her emerald glare on him. "And just why should you care?"

" 'Cause. Remin's me o' home a li'l."He had a sad look on his face for a second, then it disappeared behind his masterful poker face. "S'not de same as listenin' t'yaself talk, y'know?"

"UGH!" She had turned away from him again, determined not to let his attitutde problem get to her.

"Y'real pretty when y'mad, y'know dat?"Gambit asked.

She threw more carrot tops rapidly over her shoulder, each and every one finding its mark. "Will you just leave me alone?"

Gambit plucked a carrot top out of his pocket and tossed it back at her, hitting the back of her head. "Non."

She scooped up the carrot tops and threw them away. Eyes now radiating fury, she glanced at him. "You have a real problem, you know that? Or maybe you have a death wish?"

"Y'got pretty eyes."Gambit said, looking into them with his own red-on-black ones.

"You have a death wish." she affirmed. "Or you're completely insane. Either way, you won't last much longer if you don't GET OUTTA MY KITCHEN!"

Gambit stayed put. "O' what?"

As an answer, she hurled her cutting board at him. "GET OUT!"

Remy caught the cutting board. He examined it,"What a lovely cuttin' board."

She snatched it from him, knowing what was about to happen as she turned to wash it and put it away. Her fists balled up and her complexion, usually a shade of pure white, became mottled with red. Her jaw clenched and her eyes almost glowing she turned to him, standing as tall as her height of 5'3.5" would allow. "Y'BETTER GET OUTTA MAH KITCHEN RAIGHT NAOW, YA YAHOO, OR AH'M GONNA MAKE SURE YEH REGRET EVAH COMIN' HERE IN TH' FIRST PLACE!" she roared at top volume. She was fuming at this impudent turncoat who had dared invade her space.

Gambit smiled. "Dat's all I wanted."he stood and straightend his trench coat. He waved to Rogue a little before heading out of the kitchen, hands in pockets.

She glared after him a moment before, still fuming, she turned back to her work.

* * *

Reviews... Please?


End file.
